


Тёплый не клетчатый

by Yozhik



Category: Full Stop | Polnyi Poka
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Тёплый не клетчатый

Оказывается, её волосы пахнут хвоей. По крайней мере, сегодня. Гала мимоходом удивляется – хотя чего там, обычно такое не замечаешь, просто особый случай, – тянется за стаканами, неловко перегибаясь через всё-таки чужое тело.  
– Матэ? Гранёными? – свой голос со стороны звучит ещё непривычнее, чем в записи, но Гале нравится.  
– Между словом и его содержанием отношения асимметричные, – мурлычет Гала, рассеянно прослеживая пальцем такой знакомый узор родинок – от плеча, по груди, зигзагом по животу, и дальше.  
– Означающее и означаемое, – её почти-отражение хихикает, щекотно же, ловит её руку, наматывает на палец волосы. – Не соблаговолите ли, сударыня, после бурной ночи сгонять со мной на косплей-вечеринку?  
– Разумеется. А потом автостопом в Карелию.  
Они смеются, дружно разворачиваются – и руки со стаканами сталкиваются, и чай выплёскивается на пушистый ковёр.  
– Это всё ты, – хором выдыхают обе.


End file.
